Ho Ho Uhoh
by BreyerRose
Summary: Breyer is so excited to spend the weekend before Christmas with her Uncle Chris and Uncle Alex, they're taking her to the annual TNA Holiday party. But Alex unintentionally frightenes the little girl and possibly ruines Christmas forever.


~So I know I'm a little late with this story, but it took longer than I anticipated and Christmas was only a few days ago. It's based on a semi true story, my aunt really did lose me at the mall when I was little one holiday season lol. I own none of the wrestlers or their respective families. I only own Breyer and her parents Nicole and Peter. I hope everyone had a great holiday with whatever you celebrate, and I hope the New Year brings everyone some happiness. Please review and let me know what you think. It seems Breyer is becoming a holiday tradition; tell me if you like that. Reviews really are the best present EVER ^-^ ~

~Ho Ho… Uh-oh~

Chris shifted in the uncomfortable chair grumbling with the effort. The cream colored plastic whined back at him and the dirty blonde heaved a sigh. A yawn escaped the boy beside him, and a second later Chris was matching his gesture. The crowds bustled around them, some of the people seemed as tired as they were, but most were hurrying to collect their bags or make another flight. None of them spared the two boys a glance, too preoccupied in their own holiday travels.

"How much longer?" Chris dropped his head hoping to ease the kink in between his shoulders.

A soothing hand slid easily up his back and began to gently squeeze the nape of his neck. The blonde couldn't help the purr that escaped the back of his throat; he glanced appreciatively over at the brunette, watching him sip his coffee out of the Styrofoam cup.

"They'll be here in a few, their plane just landed," Alex reminded.

"I'm exhausted so I hope the munchkin's ready to pass out when we get her home."

Alex smirked knowingly. "She probably slept through the whole flight. And you know that as soon as she sees you she'll be wide awake."

"Please, you're her favorite uncle; and you aren't even related to her," Chris retorted.

The youngest one chuckled. "I'm just way cooler than you. B gets that."

A pair azure eyes rolled at the thought and Chris shook his head. He glanced at his watch, groaning at the increasing hour. He felt like the morning had begun a decade ago, and they still had to settle their little guest in when they got back to their apartment. His leg started to bounce up and down as he moved against the hard seat. Alex placed a calming hand on his knee stilling the quivers.

"Why don't you get up for a minute and walk around. Go get a coffee, the shop is right around the corner."

"Nah, I wanna be here she finally gets off the damn plane."

Alex smiled and laced his fingers with the blonde's. Chris glanced down at their hands then looked up at the boy next to him. He finally relaxed and settled back into the chair shifting so his shoulder touched Alex's. The brunette rested his beverage on his leg and leaned into the blonde nuzzling his forehead against his cheek as his chocolate eyes slipped closed. Warm lips pressed into his hairline causing a contented sigh to escape against Chris' neck. For a moment everything else vanished. The constant noise of the airport stopped, the unrelenting rushing around them ceased, it was suddenly quite peaceful.

Their moment was abruptly disrupted when unmistakable gasp and squeal pounced on them.

"Uncle Chris! Uncle Alex!"

Alex barely had time to lift the coffee off his knee before Breyer leapt up into their laps.

"Hey B," he grinned back at her.

"What's up munchkin?" Chris smiled down into a pair of striking sapphire eyes, much like his own.

"I gets to spend the whole weekend with you, mama said I gotta be good and that you'd give her a full report," the little girl began on one very deep breath. "She said that just 'cause I'm with you I shouldn't forget my manners. But I won't, I'll be good. When's the party? Will Santa really be there?"

"Whoa munchkin slow down," Chris raked a hand through his hair as his whole head spun.

"I swear if you two ever got lost she'd be the one to find you," Nicole approached pulling a suitcase after her. Peter was right behind his wife pulling his own suitcase and balancing another duffel bag on each shoulder. "We weren't even in the terminal 5 minutes and she spotted you over here."

"I just know what to look for, my hairs color then brown right beside it," Breyer proudly informed her mother.

Nicole smiled at her growing toddler, she knew better than to be surprised by the little girl's innocent wisdom anymore, but sometimes she was still pleasantly caught off guard.

"So when's your connecting flight Nic?" Chris asked his older sister.

"We've got about an hour, right Pete?"

"Yup, just enough time to drop her off then check our stuff," he nodded. "Thanks for watching her for us guys."

"No problem man," Chris assured, "it's been a while since we've got to hang out right munchkin?" He asked tickling her side quickly.

She giggled and recoiled into Alex, who used deft fingers to attack her other side making her squirm and bat at their hands.

"Mama help," she pleaded with a huge grin.

"Nope. You wanted your uncles and now you've got them," Nicole teased.

They finally gave up their assault and Breyer settled more firmly in Alex's lap. Nicole was going over the plans for the next few days with her brother again when the little girl sat up straight.

"Mama, potty."

"Oh, alright baby, c'mon." Nicole took her daughter from Alex and they headed toward the bathroom.

Peter watched them cross the hectic airport before turning back to the wrestlers.

"So, how's your aunt, Pete?" Chris took the opportunity to ask.

His brother-in-law sighed. "Not very well. My mom called the other day, they don't expect her to make it through the holiday. "

"That's rough dude, I'm sorry," Alex consoled.

"Yeah. That's why we really appreciate you watching Breyer for a few days. Your parents are still on that cruise; they won't get back home until Christmas Eve. We didn't want Breyer to spend Christmas in a hospital, and its better she remember her aunt as she used to be."

"Well you know it's no problem. I mean it has been a while since we've seen her," Chris replied.

"Yeah, since Thanksgiving," Alex added. "And she'll love the Christmas party."

"Are you sure it's okay that she goes?" Peter asked again.

"Of course. Jeff even said that we didn't need to ask, she was totally welcome. It's a big family thing, everybody brings their kids, Santa Claus will be there and everything," Chris explained.

"Good, that's one less thing we've gotta worry about."

A few minutes later, Chris spotted his sister carrying Breyer back over to their little corner of the waiting area. He smiled as he watched Nicole balance the little girl on her hip with a practiced grace, all the while nodding and answering all her questions. He knew it took an acquired patience to put up with the little chatterbox that was his niece. A quiet yawn from beside him stole his attention and he turned to a very sleepy looking brunette.

Alex glanced at him sheepishly; mumbling a 'sorry'. Chris gave him a lop sided smile and carded a hand gently through his chestnut hair all the way back to rest his fingers against the nape of the younger boy's neck.

"So I think it's time we rounded up the munchkin and headed home, it's getting late," Chris announced.

"It really is. It's almost her bed time anyway," Nicole agreed.

She transferred Breyer to an empty chair and took a little white cardigan sweater out of one of the duffel bags Peter gave her. As she helped her daughter put it on over her pink _Hello Kitty_ t-shirt and jeans she began the painful good-bye process. By the time Chris had Breyer's bag slung over his shoulder and Alex was holding tightly to her hand Nicole was a mess.

"It'll be okay mama; I'm with Uncle Chris and Uncle Alex," the four year old reassured." I'll see you on Christmas Eve."

"You be good for them baby. And don't you spoil her either. I love you."

"We got it Nic, everything'll be fine," Chris waved. "We love you too; go take care of what you guys gotta do."

"See ya in a few days munchkin," Peter waved then put a sturdy arm around his wife. "Love you."

"Love you too daddy," she waved.

"Call me tomorrow please," Nicole prompted again.

"I will Nic, first thing in the morning," Chris hugged his sister. "How are you gonna deal with her first day of school if you can't get through this?" He smirked.

Nicole's face visibly paled at the thought; her jaw nearly fell off.

"One crisis at time Chris," Peter began pulling his wife toward the general direction of their next gate.

The blonde chuckled shaking his head. With another vow to call his sister in the morning he could finally concentrate on getting out of the airport. He adjusted the duffel on his shoulder then turned back to Alex and his niece.

"Ready munchkin? Your mom's crazy."

Breyer giggled, her bright cerulean eyes scrunched all the way up. Ash blonde curls were held back in a loose ponytail with some tendrils falling down to frame her full heart shaped face. She reminded Chris so much of his sister when they were little it was almost scary, yet Nicole argued that Breyer inherited her uncle's impish temperament.

Chris grabbed hold of his niece's free hand, "Let's head home."

~xxx~

The short ride back to the Guns' apartment was filled with Christmas classics and off key voices echoing the holiday tunes. Breyer was strapped into her car seat, the one that was usually held in storage for the rare occasions Chris needed one for her, and she was happily watching the bright lights and decorations go by the car window. The CD stopped and Alex reached to take the disc out.

"No no, I like that one Uncle Alex, please play it again," Breyer requested.

Alex glanced at her in the rearview mirror, and pushed the CD back in; smiling when he felt Chris' hand come to rest on his thigh. "Only 'cause I like ya B."

A grin lit up her whole face as the first sounds of Frosty the Snowman began to play again. Chris squeezed Alex's leg with his free hand and the tag team partners promptly started singing along with the music. They arrived home after a rocking rendition of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, and Chris got Breyer out of the car seat while Alex grabbed her bag. The toddler laughed when she was scooped and flipped up into a pair of strong arms. She wrapped her small arms around Chris' neck squeezing him tight. He reciprocated the hug blowing a raspberry on her cheek for good measure. Her tiny frame shook against his chest as she was engulfed in giggles. Alex held open the door shaking his head at them. Breyer pushed the button for the elevator and the trio made it up to their third floor apartment. She bounced down the hall singing Frosty the Snowman quietly under her breath. Alex and Chris lagged behind wondering just where she got all her energy.

~xxx~

The couch in the living room was made up for their visitor and after changing into pajamas Alex laid her on the pillows. Chris brought her a cup of juice while the younger boy fiddled with the DVD player putting on _Frosty the Snowman. _Breyer sipped the juice out of her pink cup with the stars on it. The constant use had faded some of the colorful stars but it was still her favorite cup, the only one she would use at bedtime. She gave it to Chris and he placed it on the stand behind her head.

"Okay munchkin," he brushed some of her curls off her forehead, "We'll be in the kitchen if you need anything. Try to go to sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow." Chris dropped a kiss to the spot the curls had been.

"Yeah, are you excited to see Santa?" Alex added.

"Yeah!" Breyer sat up a little, but Chris gently pushed her back down on the pillows and tugged the blanket up to her chest.

"Well then you just get to sleep missy 'cause Santa only comes to see kids when they go to bed on time."

"Uncle Chris, he's not coming tonight," she reminded exasperatedly.

"Maybe not, but Santa's always got an eye on you so better hit the hay little lady."

A small yawn fought its way over her and she reluctantly snuggled down into the pillows. Alex kissed her cheek softly and followed Chris into the kitchen; leaving the tree lights to blanket the living room in a mellow glow.

Chris was sitting at the table, reaching into a box of those fancy crackers. Alex filled a glass with water then joined the blonde in the seat across from him, taking a few crackers for himself.

"So if the princess thing doesn't work out for B she could always win _American Idol_." He quipped. "How many times did we sing Frosty?"

Chris chuckled. "That one is her favorite."

"Yeah, I was always partial to Jingle Bells myself," the youngest boy winked.

"That's 'casue you made it dirty!"

"I did not. It's all in the eye of the beholder. It's only dirty if you want it to be."

"Really?" Chris' quirked an eyebrow. "'Jiggle my balls, jiggle my balls, jiggle 'em and let's go all the way.' That's not bad at all."

"My snow balls were obviously dirty," smirked Alex.

"Only the ones in your mind babe."

He rolled his brown eyes and grabbed another cracker. "Well, it is all in how you sing it. That Santa Claus is Coming to Town is creepy if you think about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"The words make him sound like a pedophile."

"What," Chris laughed, but quickly quieted down; he didn't want to disturb Breyer. "A pedophile?"

"Yeah man." Alex got up and took his glass to the sink. He switched off the light over the counter pitching the room in near darkness, an eerie light lurked on the walls from the tree in the living room.

"He's sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake," he sang in a much darker tone then song ever intended, "he knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake. Sandy Claws is coming to town."

"Well when you sing it like Marylin Manson then yeah it is kinda creepy."

"I'm telling ya, kids should be afraid of him. He breaks into your house at night and steals cookies. How is that a good message to send?"

Chris simply shook his head. "Can we go to bed now Scrooge; you know the munchkin likes to get up at ungodly hours."

"We gotta do something about that, 'cause I'm just not gonna put up with it like last year."

"Well you won't have to, because this year we're _both_ leaving on the same plane." Chris decreed as his hands moved to hold the younger boy's hips, his thumbs going through the side belt loops of his jeans

"One holiday away from you was bad enough." Alex affirmed sliding his arms up and wrapping them around Chris' neck.

"Believe me I remember," the blonde sighed.

But he couldn't stop the smile from taking over his face when Alex brushed his fingers on the delicate silver chain that dangled their entwined initials. The blonde nuzzled the other's neck placing soft butter fly kisses on the skin. The only time he ever took the necklace off was when they were in the ring, it was a simple piece of jewelry but it meant more to him than any title ever would.

"I still can't believe I kept that from you for so long, I really doubted you would buy that I had stay for that commercial," Alex chortled quietly.

"I thought it seemed a little weird at the time but I just didn't think about it then."

Alex smiled, "thank god you're so blonde."

"You keep it up and you're gonna be awfully cold tonight."

The brunette laughed but had to stifle it behind his hand; they listened intently for a tense second but heard nothing that would indicate they'd woken the toddler. Alex stole a kiss from the boy still wrapped in his arms. Chris' hand moved to sift through the short curls at the nape of Alex's neck as he pulled him deeper into the kiss. The older boy tenderly nipped the other's bottom lip' making sure to soothe it with a brush of his tongue before finally breaking it. They stood for a moment bathed in faint colors from the tree's lights and their very own magic that surpassed any and all holidays.

"Let's go to bed baby," breathed Alex.

They left the crackers to pick up in the morning and retired into their bedroom just down the hall. As they passed the couch Breyer shifted and they halted, hands clutching each others'. When it seemed obvious she was still sleeping they hurried as noiselessly as possible to their room closing the door with a minute click.

~xxx~

The next morning the alarm clock roused the boys from their slumber. Grumbling, Chris switched it off and flopped back down into the pillows. A hand slid cross stomach and a chin appeared on his shoulder. He smiled and without opening his eyes laced his fingers with Alex's. A barely there kiss graced that spot just below his ear causing him to shiver even while under the blankets.

"Why are we up so early?" Alex whispered.

"The real question is why Breyer hasn't been in here to jump on the bed yet," Chris countered.

"Let's just go with it and not ask so many questions."

Although he snickered and liked the idea, Chris knew he had to check on his niece. Begrudgingly he disentangled himself from Alex; he got up and grabbed a pair of pajama pants off the floor. He tightened the string and glanced back at the brunette who still lay in bed. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when he realized the cotton PJs were his boy's. Yawning Chris ventured out into the living room.

"Huh," Chris mused finding Breyer fast asleep. "She must be tired from the flight." He migrated to the kitchen to start the coffee maker.

He heard bare feet meet the hardwood of the kitchen floor first then Alex's sleepy voice greeted him.

"She's still out; why are we not back in bed?"

"Oh stop. She'll be up soon; you know it's not like her to sleep real late. We might as well start breakfast. French toast or pancakes?"

"B likes French toast," Alex replied grabbing the juice from the fridge. Not bothering with a glass he sipped it from the bottle.

Chris rolled his baby blues and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. Alex had just picked up the crackers when Breyer shuffled around the corner rubbing her eye tiredly.

"Morin' B," Alex beamed.

The little girl's wide azure eyes were lacking their usual sparkle as she silently climbed up into the chair across form Alex.

"What's up munchkin?" Chris asked placing the first piece of French toast in the pan. "I'm making your favorite breakfast. Wanna help?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-oh someone's crabby," Alex teased affectionately. "I bet you'll be in a better mood for the Christmas party though."

Breyer's head shot up at the suggestion. She worried her bottom lip between baby teeth. "W-will Santa really be there?"

"Yes ma'am, you gonna tell what you want for Christmas," Chris asked setting her cup of apple juice in front of her.

"No."

"Why not?" The blonde's curiosity was struck.

Breyer did not answer her uncle, she nestled her head down into her arms that were resting on the table top. Chris shot a questioning look to Alex; the younger boy looked just as bewildered. Chris turned the flame down under the French toast before sitting in the chair next to his niece.

"Munchkin, what's wrong? Don't you feel good?"

Breyer shook her head against her arms. Chris put the back of his hand to her forehead.

"You don't feel hot or anything. What's the matter?"

"Tummy," Breyer mumbled. "Can't go see Sandy Claws."

"Can't go see _who_?" Chris blinked.

Huge innocent blue eyes reflected large tear drops ready to spill, the oldest member of the Guns' looked nearly the same.

"Breyer, why did you say Santa's name like that?"

"'Cause Uncle Alex said that was his name. I don't wanna see him… He's scary." She sniffled.

"Aww, B I was just kidding," Alex spoke up. The heated glare he received from Chris told him he had better fix this problem immediately. "Santa's a great guy. He's so nice and jolly. He gives you presents, there's nothing wrong with that right?"

"But he sees you all the time, mama says not to stare, but Sandy Claws does. And he watches me sleep… I don't want him to watch me no more. I don't wanna go see him."

"No, munchkin you don't understand. Santa just needs to know who's being naughty and who's being nice, that's all. He just checks in, he doesn't watch you. Uncle Alex was being silly last night. Santa Clause is very nice."

Breyer shook her head, her curls swinging around her face and neck. "He sneaks into my house… he's a bad man."

"No, B he isn't," Alex tried again. "He slides down the chimney to give you presents."

"I don't wanna go," she remained unconvinced. Tears started to fall down her cherubic cheeks.

"Okay, okay," Chris placated. "Let's talk about it after French toast. 'Lex could I talk to you for a second. Drink your juice munchkin we'll be right back."

Breyer nodded and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Chris kissed the crown of her head then went into the living room.

"Well this is great. We don't even have her a full day yet and she's afraid of Santa Claus. Nic's gonna kill me."

"I swear I thought she was asleep… Aww man, I feel like an asshole." Alex raked his hand through his hair. "I didn't mean it. I liked ruined her Christmas…. This could send her to therapy when she gets older."

"One crisis at a time babe. We gotta get through this; maybe we can like show her that Santa isn't a bad guy. I mean Terry is gonna be dressed up as Santa at the party, we could show her how nice he is."

"Yeah I guess. Man, I wish I knew she was there. I feel bad. She was probably scared all night long."

Chris tucked a knuckle under Alex's chin making him raise those dark brown eyes. "You didn't mean it baby. We both thought she was sleeping. She's fine now and we'll show her that Santa's not scary. Let's just get ready for the Christmas party."

Alex nodded but his spirits didn't lift. Chris gently cupped his cheek and brought his lips up to his.

"She'll be fine," he assured against Alex's pink pout. "C'mon, the French toast needs to be flipped."

~xxx~

The rest of the morning was spent getting Breyer ready for the annual TNA Christmas party; she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. The boys kept playing up the other kids and the cookies instead of Santa and that seemed to excite her a little more. Finally they arrived at the Impact Zone Breyer held both their hands as they crossed the asphalt parking lot. Festive music was heard as soon as they opened up the door, Rockin' around the Christmas Tree played all over the arena.

"Okay, munchkin, what do you wanna do first?" Chris asked.

Breyer was captivated by all the decorations; lights, garland, cardboard figures of Christmas characters. It was like a holiday movie right there in Orlando. Her smile got bigger and bigger as she swiveled her head to see everything. Her eyes finally landed on Frosty the Snowman and with a gasp she ran over to the cut out.

"Well guess that answers that," Alex chortled.

"Hey guys," a strong southern accent greeted.

The Motor City Machine Guns turned and nodded at their boss.

"Hey Jeff," Chris said. "This is awesome man, might even be better than last year."

"Well just wait 'til Santa gets here," the TNA founder replied.

Alex and Chris glanced nervously over their shoulders; Breyer was still enthralled with Frosty.

"Ah Jeff about that," the younger boy began, "B's not real keen on Santa today."

"What do you mean?" Jeff looked over at the toddler and a grin immediately swarmed his features.

"Alex scared her last night so now she's afraid of Santa," Chris explained.

"I didn't know she was awake!"

Jeff would have chuckled, but somehow the gravity of the situation made the boys' bickering less funny.

"Well that's awful. Ya know, Terry's gonna be playing Sa-… ah you know who later so if you wanted to leave before then we could do presents a little early this year."

"We were sorta thinking of introducing Breyer to Terry when he's dressed up so she could see that _he's_ not so scary. What do you think?" Chris asked unsurely.

Jeff pondered the idea for a second. "Maybe, give it a try and see how she reacts. I wouldn't push her though."

Chris pushed a hand roughly through his blonde hair. He blew an agitated sigh up into his bangs. "Nic's gonna kill me."

"Uncle Chris, Uncle Alex." Breyer called to them. "Frosty's got his hat on but he's not livin'"

Alex went over to her and picked her up. "He's not the real Frosty B. He's just a big picture. See." He gently tapped on the decoration.

"Oh," Breyer touched the same spot Alex had with her little hand. "I wish he was all livin'."

"Well, he couldn't come to Florida, he would melt," he explained.

"Yeah," the little girl brightened knowing that the snowman was alive somewhere. "You're so smart Uncle Alex."

"I try. C'mon, let's go scope out the cookie scene."

"Oooo sugar cookies. Yeah let's go."

He smiled at her and could definitely see the resemblance to Chris. The older boy was still talking to Jeff so Alex shouted over to him.

"Babe, we're going to catering to get some goodies, you want anything?"

"Nah, I'll be down in a minute."

"Good, more for us right B?" he whispered.

She smirked and giggled. Alex chuckled; he'd seen that look before on another blonde that he liked to hold. They headed down to the catering area smiling at the people they passed. Alex waved at AJ and his sons; Ajay and Avery. Breyer struggled to get to the floor. Alex set her down; she ran right over to the boys.

"I thought you'd be here Breyer, it's nice to see you again," AJ bent down to talk to her.

"Uncle Chris and Uncle Alex brought me. We're getting cookies, wanna come?"

"We were just on our way down too, you wanna go together?"

Breyer turned to Alex. "Can they come with us?"

"Sure, you guys lead the way."

"C'mon." Breyer grabbed Avery's hand. "Do you like sugar cookies?"

"I like chocolate chip," he replied.

AJ chuckled and then smiled at Alex. "Merry Christmas man."

"You too. They got big wow."

"I know. I don't know what their mother's feeding them when I'm not home. "

"Ya know, I dare say B might have a crush, she's still holding his hand."

"She might not be the only one," AJ agreed.

His son was touching the soft red velvet skirt Breyer had worn. He dropped his hand and smiled at her.

"It's pretty."

"It's my favorite dress. I like your snowman shirt," she ran her hand over his plush sweater.

"My mommy picked it out," Avery stated proudly.

Breyer giggled and they continued down the hall.

"So apparently the next function we go to is going to be their wedding," Alex joked.

"You're just lucky she's such a sweetheart. We don't need any Motor City Machine Guns in the family."

"'Cause you're so Phenomenal?"

"Exactly."

"Dad, there's Josh, can I go hang out with him?" AJ's oldest boy asked.

"Okay, stay outta trouble though. Come check in an hour from now. "

"I will." Ajay ran over to his friend.

AJ watched as his son greeted Daniels' son Josh. The boys, just like their fathers, were the best of friends.

The catering area was decorated like Santa's toy shop, and had tables of goodies for everybody. Breyer squealed in delight when a certain elf with red hair came up and hugged her.

"Christy, Christy!" She tightened her arms around the knockout's neck.

"Hey Breyer, don't you look pretty. Hi Avery you got so big." The saucy young woman smiled.

"You're not really an elf," Breyer giggled.

"Well I am today," Christy winked. "I'm gonna help Santa Claus when he comes. Do you guys wanna help too?"

"Yeah,"Avery cheered.

Breyer bit her bottom lip and took a step back away from her favorite knockout. She began to play with the bow tied around the waist of her dress as her big blue eyes started to fill with water. Christy noticed her sudden distress.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She reached out to take the little girl's hand but the toddler stepped back again.

Breyer turned around and ran the slight distance back to Alex. She wrapped her arms around his leg and buried her face in the denim material.

"B?" Alex put his hand to the back of her head. When she looked up at him huge salty drops were falling down her reddened face. "Hey, hey, what's with the tears munchkin?" He scooped her up into strong arms.

"I don't wanna see Sandy Claws. I wanna go home," she cried nestling her face deep into the crook of Alex's neck.

"Shhh. It's alright sweetheart. It's okay," he soothed rubbing up and down her back."We won't see him. Let's go find Uncle Chris yeah?"

She sniffled her consent. Alex glanced at Christy; she had a confused yet apologetic look on her face. Alex shook his head, telling her it wasn't her fault. He smiled at AJ then took Breyer out of catering. He tried to talk to her as they headed up toward the locker rooms looking for Chris, but she just clung to him and refused to answer.

Chris was in the Guns' locker room grabbing his spare hoodie; he glanced up when he heard the door open. His easy smile quickly faded.

"What happened?" He asked frantically rushing to his niece and checking her for any ailments.

"Christy asked her about you know who," Alex explained. "I think we should take her home."

"I want mama." Breyer whispered.

"Oh, munchkin," Chris sighed crushed by the unhappiness he found swimming in her teary eyes. "Okay, we'll go home. Do you wanna go to Jeff's office and get your present first?"

"W-will Sandy Claws be there?"

"No, sweetheart. Jeff got a present for all the kids who came, it won't be from Santa."

Breyer thought for a moment before she agreed, but adamantly said she wanted to leave after that.

Alex carried her to their boss' office and Chris made sure he was right beside them. He'd never seen his niece so upset about anything. She was usually so outgoing and adventurous. It broke his heart to see her like this, particularly to know this had nearly ruined her Christmas. Jeff's door was wide open, his youngest daughter sat on top of his desk with her foot on her father's knee when the Guns ambled into the office.

"Hey there guys," he greeted still concentrated on his daughter's shoe buckle. "There ya go baby. It should stay now."

"Thanks daddy," the little blonde kissed him and hopped down to the floor. "Why are you cryin'?"

"Uh-oh. There's no crying in TNA lil lady, especially at Christmas," Jeff said.

"Um… It's related to the problem mentioned earlier," Alex informed. "We're just gonna take her home."

"Aww. Well if you're sure, baby, will go get the gift for Breyer."

"Sure Daddy," the little Jarrett went to her dad's closet, near the office door, where the bags of presents were being stored.

"Wanna go help her find your name munchkin?" Chris suggested.

"'Kay," she agreed quietly. Alex set her down and she followed Jeff's daughter into the closet.

Once the girls were busy with sorting things the wrestlers started talking lowly, Chris and Alex desperately seeking their boss' parenting advice. Jeff unfortunately had nothing to tell them. He'd never experienced this problem.

"So why are you cryin'?" Jeryn asked while they sifted through the boxes.

"I don't wanna see Sandy Claws," Breyer wiped her nose on the sleeve of her dress.

"What? Why not?" The older girl asked incredulously.

"'Cause he's a bad man. My uncle said so. He sang a scary song 'bout him and I don't like him no more."

"Well my daddy said that Santa's a saint… like an angel. And all angels are good. Maybe your uncle was wrong."

"But Sandy Claws sees you all the time, and he watches you. That's scary," Breyer shuddered.

"God watches you all the time too. Daddy says my mommy watches over us now too. Just 'cause people watch you doesn't make them scary. They watch out for you and make sure you're okay."

"But Sandy Claws goes into your house."

"Well yeah, but he only leaves toys and stuff. Has he ever done anything bad to you?"

Breyer's forehead scrunched as she thought about it. "No, I guess not. Last year he left me this really fun puzzle game that my uncles help me put together."

"See." Jeryn beamed.

"But why would Uncle Alex sing that scary song?"

This time it was Jeryn that looked pensive. "Maybe he thinks that Santa's scary too."

"But Uncle Alex and Uncle Chris aren't afraid of anything," Breyer shook her head.

"Well Santa's supposed to be here today. We could find him and show your uncle that he's not a bad guy."

The four year old seemed unconvinced and her fearful expression worsened. But Jeryn did have a point. Santa had never done anything to hurt her, so maybe Alex was wrong. Maybe if she found Santa Claus and talked to him about that song she'd feel better again. And if Uncle Alex really though that Santa was bad then she needed to show him that he wasn't.

She nodded to herself first. "Okay, let's go find him."

Jeryn grinned. "Yeah, but let's not tell the grown-ups, if your uncle is really afraid of Santa then he might not let us go."

Breyer hesitated again. She knew not telling her uncles where she was going was not a good thing. She could get into trouble, and she'd promised her mama that she'd be good. But Jeryn was right; she had to find Santa for herself and her Uncle Alex.

"Okay, let's go," she affirmed.

The two girls crept out of the closet and as stealthily as they could snuck out into the hall. A small thrill ran through both of them but they quickly set out on their mission, Jerynled them down the hallway toward more locker rooms.

"Girls' you find the gift yet?" Jeff shouted from his desk.

He got no answer and called again, "Jeryn, you find her gift yet darlin'?"

"Munchkin," Chris tried. When he was met with silence too he strode over to the closet and pulled the door open. "Breyer?! They're gone!"

"What?!" Jeff leapt from his swivel chair, it rolled back into the wall. He ran to the closet pushing Chris out of the way to see for himself. "They were just here. Where could they be?"

"I don't know. Breyer knows better than to run off. She's never done this before," Chris raked a hand through his hair. "We've gotta find them, they can't have gotten far."

"Jeff, check catering, maybe they went back to see Christy, we'll go look through the locker rooms. Get as many people as you can to help us look," Alex ordered.

The young brunette grabbed his team mate's wrist and yanked him out of the office. They took off down the hall, Jeff ran down to the catering area shouting the girls' names. Chris and Alex burst through every door they came across, a quick scan and a shout and they moved on to the next one. But they were quickly running out of rooms and the girls had not turned up.

"They've gotta be in this one," Chris wailed. He shoved it open, "Breyer Rose answer me right now!"

"Jeryn," Alex yelled as well. "Come out here!"

The locker room was empty.

Jeff had run all the way to catering. He rifled over faces, but didn't find the ones he was looking for. Not thinking twice he jumped up onto a table. Robert Roode, James Storm, and Jess all looked up at their boss wondering just how much egg nog he'd had. But the frantic look on his face immediately told them something was wrong.

"Everybody!" Jeff hollered in his thick southern drawl. "I need your attention!"

The festive crowds grew quiet and waited to hear what was going on. All eyes went to the founder of TNA.

"Has anyone seen my daughter Jeryn or Sabin's niece Breyer in the last 15 minutes? They were in my office but they snuck off somewhere."

A chorus of gasps and worried 'oh no's sounded around the large open room, but no one had seen the girls. The majority of the roster came forward offering their services to help locate the missing children. As Jeff rounded up the posse, Alex and Chris rushed into the area.

"Did anyone see them?" Chris demanded breathlessly.

"No, you didn't find them?" Jeff howled. "Everybody move out. Check the exits too, and double check all the locker rooms!"

As the group moved determinedly to the entrance way to disperse and search the entire Impact Zone, they could hear bells ringing.

"Ho ho ho," Santa Claus laughed as he made his way into the catering area. Terry was dressed up in the classic red suit and white beard. He looked perfect, even down to the golden wire rimmed glasses. And two very familiar little elves were flanking him. "Ho ho ho Merry Christmas!"

"Breyer!" Chris shouted and ran to his niece. He plucked her up into his arms and squeezed her to his chest.

"Jeryn!" Jeff grabbed his daughter in his own hug and held her tight.

Alex rushed over to Chris and Breyer. He threw his arms around his boy, squishing the toddler in between both of them.

"Don't you ever do that again young lady!" Chris scolded.

"Do you know you scared us to death B?" Alex added. "You know better than run to off like that. What were you doing?"

The little girl looked from the blonde to the brunette unsurely. She'd found Santa and now Uncle Alex didn't have to be scared anymore. But they both looked terrified. Her bottom lip began to quiver and her sapphire eyes started to water.

"I- I jus-just went to find Santa with Jeryn. I wanted to talk to him about the song and show Uncle Alex that he isn't scary."

"What?" Alex was perplexed.

"I thought that you were scared of Santa too that's why you sang that scary song, and I wanted to show you that he's not a bad man."

"Munchkin," Chris sighed, "That was very brave of you, but next time you _need_ to tell me or Alex where you're going no matter what. We thought we lost you."

"Yeah B,_ that_ scared me. You can't run off like that."

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I won't do it ever again."

"Good girl," Chris rested his forehead against his niece's trying to slow his galloping heart.

Alex pressed his face into the little girl's soft hair reassuring himself that they'd found her.

"Ho ho ho," Terry exclaimed. "Where are my two special elves? Santa needs some help handing out presents."

Breyer squirmed in her uncles arms, trying to get down.

"Santa said I could help him give out the presents," she revealed. "Can I please?"

Shocked blue eyes met stunned brown eyes over a head of ash blonde curls.

"You sure munchkin?"

"You aren't afraid anymore B?"

She shook her head. "No not anymore. Santa's such a great person. He's like an angel watching over every boy and girl in the whole world."

Chris smiled warmly at the little girl. "Alright, but Alex and I are gonna sit right here and I wanna be able to see you at all times."

"No more disappearing acts B."

Breyer smiled and kissed both her uncles on the cheeks before she scrambled over to help Christy, Jeryn,andAveryhand out presents with Santa Claus. Alex and Chris sat down at a table by the wall with a clear view of the whole room. Chris heaved sigh and dropped his head down. Nimble fingers gently pressed into the nape of his neck bringing an instant comfort. His artless blue eyes fluttered closed in contentment.

"Thank god we found her," he murmured.

"Someone was definitely on our side," Alex replied softly.

Chris heard a familiar giggle and looked up in time to see Terry tickling Breyer. The little girl escaped and ran to hide behind Christy. The knockout laughed and handed Breyer another present.

"It looks like it's gonna be a Merry Christmas after all babe," Chris laid his head on Alex's shoulder.

The brunette smiled in agreement and dropped a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas 'Lex." Chris tilted his head up for a real kiss; his lips were instantly me by the younger boy's soft luxurious pout, a bubblegum tongue lapped at them like a cat would cream, and there was nothing more he wanted for the holiday.


End file.
